Like A Diamond, From Black Dust
by DarkHeart89
Summary: His next move caught her off guard, his hands slipping underneath her legs and snapping them up around his waist, keeping her back pressed against the fence and looking directly into her eyes, their faces mere inches away. "I really, really don't care." And closing the gap again and this time, she was more than willing. Jade/Ryder, Rated T.


Like a Diamond, From Black Dust

Summary: His next move caught her off guard, his hands slipping underneath her legs and snapping them up around his waist, keeping her back pressed against the fence and looking directly into her eyes, their faces mere inches away. "I really, **really** don't care." And closing the gap again and this time, she was more than willing.

Rating: T

Pairing: Jyder

AN: I've fallen in love with Rade and Jyder, because they are relationships with Jade where the male part of it ACTUALLY understands her and doesn't insist she changes. So, considering I adore that aspect, I'm going to write some of it.

Unlike Bade or Jades, this is going to be something where they aren't arguing as much. I prefer it.

~Nat

[OoOoOoO]

"I figured I'd find you out here." Ryder chuckled, pausing to stare at the beautiful girl in front of him. She was something tonight, her hair waved effortlessly, cobalt dress hugging her curves and everything else; Jade certainly was the epitome of attraction tonight. Even the cigarette hanging from between her lips could manage to look appealing to anyone simply walking by.

He'd been looking for her, after scouring the various guests throughout the large-scale party in her house. It had been Cat's doing of course. Jade was never prone to throw parties - especially for her birthday.

Her eyes briefly met his, a scoff eliciting from her lips. "You did, huh?" She replied finally in-between a drag. She was propped up on her fence, legs crossed. She'd come out her to escape the disgust that was her one-year closer to death party.

Ryder leapt up to situate himself next to her, curling his fingers around the tops of the spines. Even her fence was prestigious. Then again, Jade did live in Beverly Hills - fenced in neighborhood and all. She was definitely hotsy-totsy. "You were never a party person." He half-smirked.

She rolled her cerulean eyes, though she did inwardly agree with him there. "True." Her eyebrows threaded together after. "You shouldn't be out here," He arched an eyebrow. "With me." She added shortly and gestured. "I don't feel like getting interrogated by my entourage in there if they decide to come out and see us."

He put a hand over his chest, feigning offense. "Are you afraid to be seen in public with me, Jade?" She sent him a look and he deflated merely out of sheepishness. "Too late." He dismissed. "Your **friends** already are pretty wazzed off you let me come," A malicious smirk hanging on his lips.

Jade huffed out a breath, letting the nicotine sink in. "That's their problem, I'm not going to **not** invite you because of them. I already can't show up at school with you because of them; I need to make my death party at least worth it."

While Jade spoke, Ryder snatched the cigarette out of her hands and took a long drag, grinning as she released a ring of smoke. "Real sweet babe, didn't peg you as the type." He bumped her shoulder with his, merely in attempt to tease.

She visibly scowled and stuck her tongue out, returning the shove with force and nearly knocking him off balance, earning a startled "Hey!" from him. Jade merely smirked coyly.

"Gank." He muttered, though only playfully.

"Player." She countered, turning her head to meet his eyes.

"Touché'." He shrugged. "**But **you like me anyway." Holding the cigarette back out for her to take. She accepted; though just holding it in-between her fingers for a few moments.

"I'll give you that." she quirked a brow on emphasis before looking up at the sky. It was pressing ten o'clock, it was late; Cat had never been good at planning parties that didn't **not** go into the wee hours of the night. "So what's the **real** reason you came out here? I know it wasn't simply for our shared nicotine addiction."

Ryder held up a hand. "I'll show you." Before beginning to dig in the pockets of his trademark leather jacket and producing a square jewelry box. "I figured I'd give you the present when we had a little alone time, instead of watching Mr. Canada and the rest of your two-bit friends have an aneurism over it." Ryder's feelings towards her friends and her ex were nearly as negative as their feelings were towards them.

Jade's eyes widened, but soon narrowed. "This better not be substantially expensive Ryder." She warned, though felt a twinge of eagerness to see what it revealed.

He slid a careful arm around her shoulders. "Open it!" He insisted, her complying quickly and undoing the bow around the center of the box, tossing the lid off haphazardly.

She snapped the box within open, revealing a sterling silver band and a whopping black diamond in the center. "-Holy chizz," Were her first words; words Ryder accepted as a good sign. Then again, he didn't let her finish. "Did you steal it?"

The smile that had uncharacteristically been resting on his lips dropped instantly. "No! I bought it; you aren't the only one who's oozing cash. I feel offended you would even think that. " Jade sent him a look. "Okay, fine. It's not **that** obscene to think so, whatever, but I did buy it. I swear."

She waved him off and continued staring at the ring, secretly admiring it. It's simplicity made it all the more special. She preferred classy jewelry. "You shouldn't have bought this, it's too expensive." She immediately scrutinized. Ryder squeezed her shoulder reassuringly, looking at her like she was crazy.

"Jade, c'mon, you mean a lot to me. If you didn't, I wouldn't have bought it for you." He tried as an explanation.

She scoffed. "Uh-huh, and you wouldn't by one of the wenches you've dated in the past this just to get them to stick around?"

This time it was him who sent her the look.

Jade bit her lip, simply humming "Hm." thoughtfully.

Ryder would have none of this and lifted his arm off her shoulders. "Give me the box."

Her head shot up. "What? Why?"

"Give me - the box." Grumbling, she handed it over.

He pulled the ring out of the box, thumbing it for a moment before looking back at her. "Now hold out your hand."

Jade groaned, extending her arm out for him despite her protests. "This is really unnecessary."

He wrapped his fingers around her wrist, his other spreading her fingers a decent distance apart and sliding it up her slender ring finger until it rested against her knuckle, shining brilliantly. "Actually, it is." He said, returning his eyes to her and grinning. "If you aren't going to put it on voluntarily, I'm going to for you."

He folded her arm so the large diamond rested right in front of her eyes. "Now doesn't that just look nice?" He asked, his lip quirking in a smirk as he watched her eye it again with interest.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." She mumbled, folding her arms. "I still think it's too expensive for a birthday present."

Ryder frowned. "How many times do I have to explain myself? Jade, we've known each other for a while! I wanted to get you a decent present."

Jade scoffed and flicked the bud of the cigarette on the ground. "**This**," She gestured. "Is far more than just **decent**. This is an entire college fund!"

"Jade, seriously, it's a gift, I'm not going to take it back under any circumstances, just-let it go." He held out his arms, before resting them on his knees. "Embrace the gift, it seems like you like it." He grinned when she averted her eyes.

"What sane girl wouldn't like diamonds?" She pointed out, before sliding down from in-between the peaks of fence posts, careful not to tear her dress. Though, it would have been better if she wasn't wearing the spikey heels she did, because when she slid down from the drop, she wouldn't have nearly toppled over.

Ryder quickly wrapped his fingers around her forearms to steady her, amusement in his eyes. "You okay?"

She sent him a withering look, though he was unaffected. "Obviously I'm okay." Jade was quick to notice his gaze on her was relentless. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Ryder shrugged easily. "You just look really beautiful tonight."

Jade scoffed. "What? So I don't look good the other day-" He pressed a finger to her lips, releasing one of her arms momentarily.

"Babe, you look amazing all the time. I'm just commenting on it tonight, is that a crime?" He asked with a grin that made her think he was all too smug for his own good.

Jade once again removed her eyes from his face because she knew he was right. "Whatever." But his stare continued and just when she was about to question him again, he kissed her.

Now, normally, if they were **alone**, she would be more than willing to reciprocate, but when they were at a party - where people could see them - not as good. She pulled away, making Ryder groan. "What now?"

She made a swiveling motion with her fingers. "People could easily come out and see us, genius." Her eyes narrowed.

His next move caught her off guard, his hands slipping underneath her legs and snapping them up around his waist, keeping her back pressed against the fence and looking directly into her eyes, their faces mere inches away. "I really, **really** don't care." And closing the gap again and this time, she was more than willing.

[OoOoOoO]

On Monday, the school was buzzing when Jade walked in - for frankly, no reason. She didn't understand what was going on and while she walked around, feeling herself getting looks, somebody quickly latched onto her wrist and pulled her around the corner.

"HEY! What the chizz are you-Ryder?!" Jade hissed, rubbing at her wrist ruefully. He'd pulled her into an empty classroom as she glanced around. "What's going on? And why is everyone looking at me like I'm crazy?"

Ryder grabbed a hold of her wrist and raised it, shaking it slightly. "The ring, Jade. They think you're engaged to Oliver." His tone sounded extremely disapproving, maybe given the fact HE WAS DATING HER.

**He** was dating her. She was his girl, no one elses'. Especially not the specific Canadian trash who dumped her in the first place.

Jade scoffed. "What am I supposed to do about it? I doubt they'll listen to me. You know how rumors circulate."

His eyes flared. "Jade, are you kidding me?! I don't want you to go around making them think that you're actually connected to that-that, I don't even have a word for him any more! There's nothing low enough to describe him!"

She could blatantly see how worked up he was getting about this, so she decided to walk out of the classroom to avoid talking about it further. When he got angry, she no longer wanted to be around him. He could get very nasty, as could she. They were similar people.

He threw his arms up and strode after her. "We aren't done talking Jade."

"I am." She stated simply, swiveling around and adjusting the backpack strap on her shoulder, raising her eyebrows. "What do you want me to do about it Ryder? Kiss you in front of everyone to get the point across?"

His expression didn't change. "Actually, that's not a bad idea."

Jade rolled her eyes and stalked off, leaving him enraged and lacking ideas.

[OoOoOoO]

Tonight was a big night, well, for Jade at least. But Ryder felt it was equally exciting for himself to see his girlfriend perform. She never ceased to amaze him with yet another stunning performance.

He kept towards the back, so he could bask in her performance without prying eyes. He didn't need people to notice his fixation on her just yet; that was planned for afterwards.

His eyes shifted over to search the crowd, souring when he saw the same attentive look on his face placed on Beck Oliver's face. God he hated him.

Ryder scowled. 'If I don't kill him by the end of the year, it'll be a miracle.' Before returning his attention to the stage where Jade's performance was announced to happen.

His face immediately brightened when she walked on, dark dress clad and patterned tights, hair done up nicely. She was gorgeous, as always. And he loved it; within the few minutes her performance would take, he would be able to make sure everyone in the entire school of Hollywood Arts would be aware that Jade West was indefinitely and solely his.

His impatience showed throughout the performance, even if he enjoyed it. Ironically, she sang 'Dark Side' by Kelly Clarkson. It was a thorough explanation of how she figured other people saw her and her past and all. He honestly didn't mind. His past wasn't the greatest either.

He loved her how she was, she was a great girl. Misunderstood, stubborn, and talented - and nothing could be more amazing in her eyes. Often, he couldn't have ever pictured himself feeling so strongly for a girl - especially a girl like Jade West, but had fallen for her anyway. You couldn't control who you fell for, that was for damn sure.

It's crazy - but it's love.

Swiftly, Ryder made his way closer to the stage discreetly as her performance soon drew to a close. The final words ringing through and the standard enthusiastic ovation she got echoed through his ears.

He grinned and popped himself up on stage, surprising her. The crowd had automatically gone silent, watching intently for how things were going to play out.

From memory, they remembered the last time he had been on that stage was when Tori Vega had completely owned him with her song. They would have figured he would stayed off that stage for the rest of his high school career, but it seems they were wrong.

There was an evident confusion on Jade's face and a little bit of annoyance. "What are you doing on the stage?!" She hissed, putting a hand over her microphone so her voice wasn't as amplified, though it did little to help her.

Ryder shrugged, suppressing the grin he was really wanting to let cross his face. "Claiming what's mine."

Jade sent him this warning look when he came closer, but made no attempt to stop him when he cupped her face and gave her a passionate kiss and let all of those in the crowd witness it.

She reciprocated instantly, digging her nails into the fabric of his leather jacket, hearing the gasps emit from the audience and choosing to ignore them.

_Like a diamond, from black dust._

Ryder only pulled away to take control of the microphone to say one thing: "Oh and you know that big ole' black rock on her finger? I gave it to her, so suck it!" He felt a twinge of satisfaction before pulling her back to him.

The next day, they were instantly questioned about the supposed 'engagement', but Ryder dismissed it simply with: 'It was a birthday gift for my girl, calm yourself'.

And Jade smiled when Ryder easily brushed off what everyone else thought in his typical bad boy way, but was so different with her; sweet even.

She'd keep him; for now.

_Don't run away, promise-you'll stay._

[OoOoOoO]

AN: Let me know if my attempt at Jyder was any good. Plus, I enjoy the feed back. I may not be updating as often given I'm starting school tomorrow, but whatever. I enjoyed writing this.

Wish me luck at school - I'm really going to need it.

~Nat


End file.
